One Lifetime
by AlexanderMathews
Summary: 'Sometimes you don't get a choice in life but when you do choose wisely because you never know how things may turn out.' So here's my crazy idea to put; Teacher/student, G!peen and gangster Rizzles all at once. Please give it a read and tell me what you think also looking for a co-writer to help. Rated t for now but will move to M due to drugs/violence/sex blah blah blah.
1. Chapter 1

One lifetime

 **AN: So here's my crazy idea to put; Teacher/student, G!peen and gangster Rizzels all at once. Please let me know if you think it's a crazy idea or if you like it. Here goes nothing...**

Chapter one

" _FRANK STOP PLEASE!" Angela wailed as Frank picked up a vase of flowers._

" _I work hard all day to pay for everything this family has at the very least I would expect is a hot meal and beer ready for me when I get home." Frank said angrily as he launched the vase at Angela missing her by inches._

" _I'm sorry okay Janie wasn't feeling very well today so.." Angela stated but was interrupted by Frank shouting._

" _That thing upstairs is the reason why I didn't come home to a hot meal? Well when I'm done with that freak it won't be able to eat a hot meal for weeks." Frank shouted angrily and stomped up the stairs._

Jane shoots up in bed covered in sweat, she glances round the room and looks at her alarm clock. It read 4:30 am, Jane rubbed her face and started getting ready for the day ahead. Not only was Jane a student she also worked for the Irish mobster Paddy Doyle, Jane didn't do anything too hefty for Doyle like murder people and shit no she was on the drugs side of things.

The winter was strong this year in Boston so Jane chose to wear some baggy acid wash jeans, Timberland boots, a black t-shirt and to finish it all off she grabbed her snap-back and jacket. She headed downstairs and was shocked to find her mother awake normally her Ma slept in until the afternoon.

Just as she was about to leave the house Angela shouted to her that Doyle wanted to see her ASAP, with that in mind Jane left the house and headed to the docks. When she finally reached her destination she quickly went inside although it wouldn't be any warmer inside. Jane could hear Doyle's gruff voice as she approached the table.

"You wanted to see me?" Jane asked.

"Yeah follow me." Doyle replied as he and Jane walked to the loading bay.

Jane opens the door and her and Doyle stepped outside.

"You like the car?" Doyle asked.

Jane looked over the dark blue Mitsubishi Lancer evo with a spoiler.

"It's nice but what's that gotta do with me?" Jane questioned.

"I think it's high time you climbed up the ladder a bit. You know how we separate the city into four colours, red, blue, black and silver." Jane nodded in understanding so Doyle continued. "I want you to take over the blue section, so that means no more dealing for you. All you have to do now is pick up shipments and drop them off then someone else will handle it. It also means you will get to pick 4 gang members who will be your crew which means you're in charge but that also means you are responsible for them." Doyle finished by passing Jane the car keys.

"It's your car now use it for whatever you want when you're not working, just make sure you answer your texts." Doyle said as he walked back into the warehouse.

Jane checked her watch and realised for once she wouldn't be late for school, she got into the car and started the engine. It sounded like a beast coming to life she quickly put the car into gear and drove off leaving a cloud of smoke and dust behind her.

When Jane arrived at school she could see Frost waiting for her in their usual spot, she could also see other students wondering who was pulling into school. Once she stepped out of the car people started whispering about how she got the car, it wasn't a secret that Jane was affiliated with the mob but nobody could prove it true or knew what she actually did for them. When he walked up to Frost he let out whistle while checking out her car.

"Now how did you get that beauty?" Frost asked.

"Got promoted which means I will no longer be dealing." Jane replied while scanning the area a habit she had picked up while working for Doyle.

"You know what you should do right?" Frost asked.

"And what would that be." Jane replied as the bell rang.

"You should totally trick the car out like they do in the fast and furious." Frost said excitedly as they walked towards their class.

"Yeah cos that'll keep the cops away from me while I'm transporting drugs in my car." Jane laughed out as they walked into the classroom and took their seats.

Frost looked at Jane and really couldn't come up with anything to counter her argument so instead he focused on what he heard about this new teacher.

"You know we got a new head of science this year, She's only 24 and she is definitely gunna be one of the most bangable teachers we've ever had at this school." Frost said just as the classroom door opened.

Everybody turned to see the new teacher most of the boys were already checking her out but Jane she had her mouth hung open and whispered.

"Holy shit."

She would of continued staring like that as well had it not been for Frost giving her a nudge in the ribs, Jane quickly shook herself out of her trance and focus on what the teacher was saying.

"Good morning everyone my name is Dr Maura Isles and I am the new head of science and also your teacher. Normally teachers would point to you and ask you to describe yourself but I would like a one on one with all of you. So when I call out you name pull up a chair at my desk and we'll talk the rest of you can talk amongst yourselves.

Through out the class Jane kept checking her phone to see if she had any work text she was so absorbed in her phone she didn't hear miss Isles calling her until the phone was taken out of her hands.

"Hey whaaaa..." Jane started to protest but was silenced when Miss Isles said.

"I called your name three time and got no reply so you can have this back at the end of the lesson."

Miss Isles waved the phone in front of her face and starts walking to her desk when she hears a boy shout out.

"You might be a top Goombah on the streets but in here you're big dumb greaseball."

"Shut it Cholo." Jane spat back and the room went silent.

When Jane gets to Maura's desk the first thing Maura says is.

"What's a Cholo?"

"Google it." Jane said as she sat down in front of Maura.

"So I've noticed a pattern for you and not just in science, your grades are good but you attendance is less that average which worries me. Colleges don't just look at grades." Maura said.

"What makes you think I want to go to college?" Jane questioned.

"With the grades you have now any college would be happy and also very to have you." Maura said as she looked at Jane.

"Miss Isles I'm trapped in a life that I didn't choose but now stuck in, academics is frivolous to me."

"Frivolous is quite academic where did you learn that?" Maura smirks and asks.

"I have a lot of time to read okay." Jane mumbles in reply.

"You shouldn't let anything get in the way of your future." Maura said softly.

"Sometimes you don't get a choice in life, you get dealt your hand and just get on with it. There's nothing you can do but accept it and move on." Jane said as the bell rang so she got up and left class with Frost, leaving a stunned Maura Isles sat at her desk.

 **AN: So I hope you liked it if not please tell me also I am looking for a co-writer as I will not be able to finish this story without one I have some more ideas but not a lot and I know people hate stories that are never complete. So if you wanna be involved with the story that please PM me.**

 **\- A. Mathews.**


	2. Chapter 2

One lifetime

 **AN: Thank you for all the kind reviews, I'm glad you're all enjoying this story. So here's chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it. I will be posting every Friday or at least will try too.**

Chapter two

The rest of the morning had been relaxed for Jane since it was the first day back at school, there wasn't much work to be done. It was now lunchtime and Jane went to get her phone out of her pocket but it wasn't there _'crap I left my phone with Miss Isles'_ Jane though to herself.

So Jane decided to make her way to Maura's classroom hopefully she hadn't gone out to lunch yet, when she got to the classroom she knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard Miss Isles say.

Jane opened the door and walked to Maura's desk and stood in front of it, Maura looked up and smirked at Jane.

"What can I do for you Jane?" Maura asked.

"You still have my phone." Jane replied as Maura opened her desk draw and pulled out Jane's phone.

"You are very popular this morning your phone hasn't stopped going off." Maura said as she handed the phone over to Jane.

"What can say I'm a people person." Jane said sarcastically.

"Yes well I hope It wasn't urgent, it seems PD whoever that is hasn't stopped ringing." Maura said as Jane's phone starts ringing.

Without thinking Jane answers the phone in front of Maura.

"Yeah." Jane answered.

" _We have an issue."_

"What kind?" Jane sighs.

" _You were going to do a pick-up tonight but we got word that the 5-0 are gunna raid the place you need to go pick it now and keep it on you until further notice."_

"Now?" She asked.

" _Yeah this very minuet."_

"Okay I'm on my way." Jane said and hung up.

Jane put the phone back in her pocket and rubbed her eyes and headed towards the door.

"Everything okay?" Maura asked with concern.

"Yeah just peachy." Jane replied as she left the classroom.

Maura watched as the door closed and stood up and went to her window to look out at the school, it wasn't a great view because all she could see was the car park. Maura was lost in her own head until she saw one Jane Rizzoli sprinting towards what appeared to be a blue racing type of car, she continued to watch as Jane got into the car a sped off. Maura wondered what the hell had just happened.

Jane had gotten a text with the address and a side note to hurry up because the cops were gunna be there in 45 mins. She drove as fast as she could within the speed limit the last thing she needed was to be pulled over. She managed to get to get to the house faster than she expected and was greeted by Romeo that wasn't his real name but nobody could pronounce his real name, also he was a big hit with the ladies so hence fourth the nickname Romeo.

As she entered the house she noticed none of the equipment had been moved.

"Why hasn't all this been moved?" She asked.

"Because señorita the BPD would get suspicious about how we got tipped off and my mole is a good one and we can't afford for her to get caught. So we move the drugs but not the equipment so it seems like a win to the cops but actually it's a win for us. Now lets get this shipment out of here we haven't got much time left." Romeo answered.

Romeo led Jane into another room where the package was, it was just a crate in the middle of the floor. Both of them picked it up and took it out to Jane's car. With the package safely in the car it was time for the pair to split like a pair of ladies legs, Jane got into her car and started driving back to school she only had 10 minuets to get there.

Jane pulled into school and parked her car and looked at her watch _'shit I'm late'_ she internally groaned and got out of her car. She pulled out her phone and texted Frost.

 **J: What lesson am I meant to be in?**

 **F: Chem! y where r u?**

 **J: At school now there was an emergency... Which classroom?**

 **F: Miss Isles.**

 **J: Twice in 1 day?**

 **F: yep, don't pretend u hate it. I saw you checking her out only 3 hours ago lol.**

 **J: Whatever! Am here now.**

Jane opened to door to the classroom and walked in, she immediately went and sat next to Frost hoping Miss Isles wouldn't make a big deal of it. She breathed a sigh of relief as it seemed Maura continued talking like nothing happened. It wasn't until Maura told the class to get on with their work she called Jane over, the brunette walked to Maura's desk and sat down.

"Why were you 10 minuets late to my lesson?" Maura asked.

 _'she doesn't seem that angry maybe I could get out of this with my smooth moves'_ Jane thought before she answered.

"I'm really sorry I got stuck in traffic getting back here and I didn't want to speed and be pulled over by cops otherwise I would have been more late than I already was which I apologise again for."

Jane grinned while she studied Maura as she seemed to be contemplating what to do next eventually she looked back to Jane and said.

"Thank you for apologising and probably best that you didn't speed. I mean speed limits were invented for a reason, Speed limits are usually set to attempt to cap road traffic speed; there are several reasons for wanting to do this. It is often done with an intention to improve road traffic safety and reduce the number of road traffic casualties from traffic collisions. In their World report on road traffic injury prevention report, the World Health Organization identify speed control as one of various interventions likely to contribute to a reduction in road casualties. The World Health Organisation estimated that some 1.2 million people were killed and 50 million injured on the roads around the world in 2004." Maura rambled but stopped when she saw Jane just staring at her.

"How do you know all that?" Jane asked looking confused.

"I know a lot about wide range of subjects and often don't realise when I start rambling." Maura replied sadly.

"So you're like human google, that's actually kinda cool." Jane said smirking.

"Really? People tend to just zone out or tell me to shut it, I don't think anybody's ever said it's cool." Maura said the shock evident on her face.

"It's very cool it's like your superhero power." Jane said.

"My what?" Maura asked looking like the confused one now.

"You know they say everybody's good at something, something they're better at than anybody else. Like superhero's they can do these things that nobody else can do and it makes them one of a kind. So you would be a super smart superhero." Jane explained.

Maura didn't know what to say to that, nobody had ever said anything quite like that before to her, She looked at Jane and smiled softly before saying.

"Thank you for saying that it was nice to hear, you should probably go get some sort of work done this lesson."

"Sure whatever you want wonder woman." Jane said and winked at Maura before she went back to her seat.

Maura watched Jane swaggered towards her seat _'did she just wink at me? Yeah she did and it was so sexy. WHAT! Sexy? Where did that come from, she's my student I can't sleep with her. God I wonder what that would be like. Stop it Maura! She's your student nothing could happen between you two but if she ever came onto me would I say no?'_ Maura internal monologue was interrupted by the bell ringing and students handing in there work, Maura smiled politely at each student as they handed in there work. She saw Jane walk up to her desk and handed her work in. Jane smirked at Maura and asked.

"Have a nice day dream Miss?"

Maura blushed and hoped no one would see, she was relieved to find that Jane was the last student to leave. Before she could say anything back to Jane the brunette was walking out the door with swagger in her step and a smirk plastered on her face.

 _''There's now way she knew what I was thinking about'_ Maura thought to herself as she stood in a now empty classroom.

 **AN: So what did you guys think? Please review and let me know. :)**

 **\- A. Mathews.**


	3. Chapter 3

One lifetime

 **AN: So here is chapter 3 I wanted to some sweet stuff in here to explore some of the relationships between characters. Also I'm posting this a day early as I have to start work earlier than usual tomorrow.**

Chapter three

On the way home Jane had received a text from her mom to pick up the usual which was 30 dollar's worth of booze. When she finally got home she parked her car round the back so it wasn't easily visible, she didn't want anyone snooping around her shit. As expected Angela was waiting in the kitchen for Jane and for her booze, it had been tough for Angela after Frank left. Well when he went away he was a bastard, a drunk and violent her mom didn't deserve any of that.

Even now Angela was better off without Frank sure she drank all the time and never left the house or did anything really, except drink and watch daytime television. Apparently being drunk and watching crappy daytime shows was really entertaining well that's what her mother told her. Jane could deal with the fact her mother was a drunk who could barely look after herself let alone a kid but Jane didn't need anyone to look after her she could do that herself. At least her Ma was safe and alive.

"Hey Ma these are for you." Jane said as she kissed her mother on the cheek and gave her a bunch of flowers.

"Aw Janie these are beautiful; you're always taking care of me." Angela said as she put the flowers in a vase.

"I also got you these." Jane said as she put a couple bottles of Vodka on the table.

Angela opened one of the cupboards and got out two glasses one for her and one for Jane. She poured the vodka into each glass and both women drank it in one.

"What do you feel like eating tonight Ma cos I have to go out later but I want to make sure you have something to eat." Jane asked her mother as Angela poured another glass for herself.

"Surprise me Janie you know I love everything you make for me." Angela said as she cupped Jane's cheek and gave it a little pinch.

"Ma knock it off will ya." Jane laughed out as she swatted her mother's hand away.

"Okay honey, I'm going to watch some TV before dinner." Angela said as she left the kitchen.

Jane quickly got to work she decided to make linguine with tomato sauce. It was quick, easy and a slim chance of her Ma choking on it. When she was done she went upstairs to change she had to get ready for tonight. Jane stripped out of her clothes leaving her only in a sports bra and boxers, looking down she could she her little friend slowly rising to attention. She'd have to get laid tonight after work but first she needed to get dressed properly.

She put on her; black baggy jeans, dark blue t-shirt that was 2 sizes too big for her, navy blue Nike high tops. She reached under her bed and pulled out a metal trunk, she opened it and pulled out a bullet proof vest, a Colt M1911 .45 and her other wallet with her fake I.D in it.

She grabbed the bullet proof vest and put it on next she pulled up her t-shirt and put the gun between her body and the waistband of her pants. She replaces the wallet in her pocket with the one she pulled out of the trunk, she puts her cap back on with her hoodie and finished off with a leather jacket over the hoodie. She grabbed her phone and realised she had to go now, she went downstairs to say goodbye to her mom and tell her that foods in the microwave.

When she got to the living room she saw her mom asleep on the couch so she grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch and placed it over her mom. She left a note explaining that the food was in the microwave and kissed her mom on the cheek and said.

"I know you can't hear me Ma but I want you to know I love you so much and if for some reason I don't come home alive tonight, just know that Doyle gave me his word he would look after you know matter what."

Jane gave her mom one last kiss before she left the house, when she got outside she got into her car and sped off into the night.

Pulling up outside the warehouse she could see a few other cars and wondered what was going on, she got out of her car and decided to find out. When she entered the warehouse she could tell Doyle was expecting her.

"Congrats Rizzoli on your first pick-up I heard it all went smoothly." Doyle said as he patted Jane on the shoulder.

"Thanks, so where do you want me to drop it off?" Jane asked.

"This address read the paper remember the address then burn the paper." Doyle said as he handed Jane a folded piece of paper.

Jane read the address then pulled out her zippo and burned the paper.

"I'll be back before you know it." Jane said as she started walking but turned around and said. "Oh I'll take Braden, Cadman, Ollie and Kye as my crew." Jane finished and walked out the door.

Doyle looked at the four men and said. "Well what are ya waiting for?"

All four men started to leave but Doyle shouted to them. "Keep her safe She comes back alive no matter what."

The men nodded at Doyle and left the building.

Maura's house...

Across town Maura was sat on her sofa relaxing with a glass of wine and talking to Bass, her African Spurred Tortoise and only true friend. She'd been in Boston for about 2 months after moving here from LA, Maura was deep in thought about the reason she came to Boston. Maura was determined to find her birth parents she needed to know why they gave her up, she needed closure. Which brought her thoughts to Patrick Doyle she was shocked to find out her biological father was and Irish mob boss. At first she was determined to pretend she never found out about him but she would lay awake at night thinking about him and decided she at least deserved some answers from him.

She didn't have to wait long to find him thought because he came to her, it was her first night in Boston and she had just finished unpacking when there was a knock at her door. When she answered it she almost fainted at the sight of Doyle on her doorstep. Against better judgement she let him in and they ended talking until the early hours of the morning after he left Maura didn't know what to feel after everything that was said.

Maura was pulled out of her thoughts when someone knocked at the door but it wasn't just any knock, it was a secret one his special knock just for her. She got up and opened the door and smiled when she saw Paddy, she quickly gave him a hug and invited him inside. Both of them sat on the sofa facing each other.

"It's good to see you Maura, how was your first day on the job?" Doyle asked his voice gentle then again it always was when he talked to Maura.

"It was good I think I will definitely enjoy it. Thank you again for setting it up for me." Maura replied as she smiled at her dad.

"You know I still can't believe I brought something so beautiful into the world, my biggest regret is that I never got to see you grow up. I suppose it was better for you or at least safer but I still regret ever second of not being in your life." Doyle said softly by this point Maura had tears in her eyes Doyle continued. "I don't know if it's too much to ask right now but I would love it if we could make up for lost time, if that's something you would like too?"

"I would like that very much." Maura chocked out as Doyle pulled her into a hug and Maura happily reciprocated.

The other side of town...

"How's it feel to be moving up the ladder Rizzoli?" Kye asked.

"Good at least I don't have to freeze my balls off dealing on street corners." Jane replied as everyone else Laughs.

Suddenly a truck comes out of nowhere and smashes into the side of Jane's car sending it into a tail spin, she immediately stops the car and checks over her crew. It seems everyone is fine until the back window smash as a black hooded figure starts shooting at them.

"Shit! Get us outta here Rizzoli." Cadman yells as Ollie, Kye and Braden start shooting back at the hooded figure.

Jane promptly puts her car into gear and starts driving away the hooded figure is still shooting at them smashing the driver's side window, as the glass smashes and flies everywhere it tears up Jane's hand and arm.

"Mother fucker." Jane groans as she speeds down the abandoned streets of Boston her arm covered in blood and glass.

Maura's house...

Maura and Doyle were sat playing a game of chess when Doyle's phone rings he picks it up without taking his eyes of the board.

"I'm busy right now so unless it's important..." Doyle trails of as he's interrupted by Braden shouting down the phone.

"Rizzoli's injured, we got ambushed but we still have the package. We're heading back to the docks now."

"How bad is she hurt?" Doyle asks to which Maura looks over at him concerned.

"She says she's fine but her arm is shredded up." Braden replied.

"Get back safely I'm on my way." Doyle said as he hung up the phone.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Maura asks as Doyle puts on his Jacket.

"Maura we both know I'm on the wrong side of the law and I don't want you getting caught up in all this." Doyle replied as he went to the door.

"I know but I don't have a medical degree for nothing." Maura said.

"Maybe next time." Doyle said softly.

"When will I see you again?" Maura asks.

"I promise I'll call you tomorrow." Doyle said as he kissed Maura's cheek and left.

 **AN: Don't hate me for the little cliff hanger at the end. Please let me know what you think. PS since I'm going to be working this weekend feel free to bombard me with reviews.**

 **\- A. Mathews.**


	4. Chapter 4

One lifetime

 **AN: So here's chapter 4 I have been working on this with** **Joanna Baird** **who had been a great help. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter four

"C'mon, Rizzoli, we gotta patch you up." Braden said, as Jane and her crew entered the warehouse.

"I told you I'm fine." Jane affirmed, as she went and sat down on the couch.

"At least, let me wrap it up. You're getting blood everywhere." Braden sat down next to Jane with a bandage in his hands.

"Fine." Jane said as she took off her Jacket and held out her arm.

Jane winced occasionally while as Braden wrapped the bandage around her arm. As soon as he was finished, Doyle walked into the warehouse.

"What happened?" Doyle asked.

"A truck came out of nowhere and ploughed into us. Whoever it was started shooting, so we returned fire and bailed," Ollie replied.

Doyle walked over to Jane to check her out.

"You okay Rizzoli?"

"Yeah, just a few scratches, but my car's a lot worse off." Jane replied.

"Don't worry about the car. I'll take care of it, just get yourself home and rest." Doyle consoled Jane as she pulled on her jacket.

"Alright." Jane nodded as she left the warehouse.

The next morning Jane woke up feeling like shit. She sat, up in bed and winced, leaning on her arm.

"Fuuuck." Jane gasped as she got out of bed.

Jane went to her wardrobe and got dressed in her CBA outfit which is; grey Nike joggers, gangster rap made me do it black t shirt, her Boston Red Sox varsity jackets, she put on her black and red Nike air Jordan's AJ V.2. To finish it off, she put her black beanie hat with WHATEVER written on it.

Jane pulled out her phone and called a taxi as she walked down the stairs, she went into the living room to check on her mom. Angela was wrapped in a blanket sleeping on the sofa Jane could see the empty alcohol bottles. _'At least she ate her dinner'_ Jane thought, as she took the empty plate into the kitchen. Before she left for school, Jane went into the laundry room and removed a piece of the floorboard. She pulled out an M-16 assault rifle and hid it behind the coat rack., Jane went back to the laundry room and pulled out a black folding hunting knife to put in her pocket. There is no way in hell someone is getting the drop on her again. She put the floorboard back and heard a car beep from outside. Jane, left the house and got into her taxi.

When the taxi pulled up to school, Jane paid the driver, quickly got out and made her way over to Frost.

"Please don't tell me you already crashed your car?" Frost inquired.

"Nah, got ambushed on a job last night." Jane recounted the incident as she and Frost made their way to class.

"Shit, you okay?" Frost questioned, as he looked at Jane's bandaged hand.

"Yeah; just some cuts and scrapes. What lesson have we got first?"

"Your new favorite teacher." Frost answered with a chuckle.

"You see what outfit I'm in, right?" Jane glared, as he eyed her killer outfit.

Frost nodded as they got to the classroom.

"Exactly, which means today, I don't give a fuck."

Everyone in the class had been waiting 10 minutes for Maura to show up. When she finally did, she apologized profusely for another 10 minutes then and got on with the lesson. Throughout the lesson Maura couldn't help but stare at Jane and notice she was very distracted not even talking to Barry who was trying to get her attention.

At the end of the lesson Maura asked Jane to stay behind since Jane had a free period, Maura walked around to the front of the desk and leaned on it as Jane approached.

"What's up miss?" Jane asked smirk in place.

"I couldn't help but notice you were very distracted this lesson, anything I can help you with?" Maura asked.

"You could probably help me with one of my problems but it would be very unethical." Jane replied taking a step closer to Maura, leaning on the desk which left very little space between their bodies.

Maura swallowed before saying. "Yes it would." Catching Jane's drift.

"But that didn't stop you from thinking about it in class yesterday." Jane whispered in Maura's ear causing the honey blonde to shiver.

Jane pulled away to look at Maura's face as she was speechless.

"Jane." Maura warned very unconvincingly as she wrapped her hand around Jane's arm.

This caused Jane to wince, as it was her bad arm. Maura quickly pulled her hand away, and looked at Jane's arm.

"What happened to your arm?" Maura asked.

"Nothing, it's fine." Jane replied.

Maura grabbed Jane's arm and pulled up her sleeve to reveal a badly wrapped bandage covered in blood.

"This isn't just nothing let me have a look at it." Maura insisted, as she sat Jane down in a chair and went to get her first aid kit.

When Maura came back she gently removed the bloody bandage and gasped when she saw all the glass in Jane's arm., Maura took out some tweezers and started pulling out the shards.

"You really should have gone to a hospital for this." Maura was concerned and she felt Jane tense up.

"It's not a big deal, doesn't even hurt." Jane said.

Maura finished taking the glass out and wiped Jane's arms to get rid of all the blood., She then retrieved her suture kit and started stitching Jane up.

"So you want to tell me what happened to your arm?" Maura asked softly.

"It's nothing." Jane replied again, as she looked at Maura's face, finding it cute how much she was concentrating.

When Maura finished stitching Jane's arm, she put everything away and looked up at Jane to find her staring.

"What?" Maura asked bashfully.

"Nothing... you just looked cute when you were concentrating." Jane replied with a lopsided smile.

"I don't think anybody's ever called me 'cute' before." Maura said puzzled as she and Jane continued to stare at each other.

"Well, it's the truth. I don't like to lie to people if I can help it." Jane said.

"If you don't like to lie then why don't you tell me what really happened to your arm?" Maura still intended to get to the bottom of this.

"Miss Isles, have you heard any rumors about me yet?" Jane asked.

"No. Why should I have?"

"You will sooner or later. It's no secret that I'm associated with some bad people I've done things I'm not proud of, things I'll always regret, but right now, I'm too deep to get out of it. As for my arm, I was doing a job and I got ambushed., My car is trashed, and I have no idea why I just told you all that." Jane let out a breath as she finished.

"Maybe you feel like you can trust me." Maura said.

"I feel a lot of things, when it comes to you." Jane said, looking into Maura's eyes.

"What kinds of things?" Maura inquired.

"Unethical things." Jane replied, bringing the conversation away from the seriousness and back to the flirty banter.

Jane and Maura continued to stare at each other until Jane decided to make a move. She took hold of Maura's shoulders and kissed her, Jane thought she would get slapped, but instead Maura gently pushed her away.

"I'm sorry." Jane said, as she looked down at her shoes.

"Don't be sorry. It's just that we can't, well we could, but we shouldn't."

Maura tried to get Jane to look at her.

"Nah, it's okay. We can't always get want we want." Sadly, Jane stood up and left the classroom.

Maura looked at the door as it closed and let out a sigh. Jane was right. You can't always get what you want. But perhaps, as the Beatles sang, you'll get what you need.

The rest of the day was pretty boring and none of Jane's teachers minded that she wasn't doing work because at least she was quiet. At the end of the day Frost stopped Jane by their lockers and questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Boy, is Ms. I riding your back a lot lately or what?"

Jane was stuffing books into her locker and mumbled 'I wish' under her breath

as she turned back to face him. With the school day finally finished Jane couldn't wait to get home, she walked towards the school exit door when she saw it was pouring down with rain.

"Shit! Of course it has to fucking rain when I don't have my car." Jane said dejectedly, as she kicked the door and stared out at the deluge.

Jane watched as the rain came down heavily then bounced off the concrete. Fucking mother nature knows when to kick you, when you're already down in the dumps. Jane didn't know how long she had been staring out the door but she was brought back to reality by someone calling her name, she snapped out of her trance and turned to see Maura.

"Jane, what are you still doing here?" Maura questioned.

Still not really wanting to make eye contact, Jane looked down at her shoe as she scuffed it along the floor before she replied.

"I am waiting for it to stop raining. I don't really feel like getting piss wet through to be honest."

"I could give you a ride home if you'd like.?" Maura offered, noticing Jane wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"Nah, I'd hate to put you out like that." Jane replied with her gaze still fixed downward.

"You wouldn't be putting me out, I really don't mind honestly."Maura smiled at Jane's shyness, now present, after the kiss. She hoped she would get an explanation, but somehow knew, it wasn't likely.

"Okay." Jane relented, as she followed Maura out to her car.

Jane followed Maura and they both got into her silver 2015 Jaguar CX17 SUV., Maura started the car and drove off.

"So where to?" Maura asked.

"East 7th Street Southie, but would it be alright to make a quick stop here." Jane replied as she pointed at a convenience store.

"Sure." Maura acknowledged, as she pulled up outside the store.

Jane got out of the car and went inside the shop. She came back out 5 minutes later, carrying a bag full of booze for her mom. When she got into the car, Maura reversed out of the parking lot and headed towards Jane's house.

"How did you manage to get served and purchase alcohol?" Maura inquired.

"Fake I.D, plus me and Sam the owner, go way back. How did you know I bought alcohol?" Jane was puzzled.

"Well, that store only sells alcohol and when you got into the car, the glass bottles clanked together. It's not my place to say, but drinking, especially on a school night, isn't good for you." Maura tried not to sound like she was berating Jane.

"The booze isn't for me." Jane said quietly.

"It's okay Jane. I'm not going to report you for drinking under age. I just want you to be careful how much you drink." Maura pulled up outside a rundown house as she shot Jane a look of concern.

"It really isn't for me." Jane protested.

"Then who is it for?" Maura asked.

"It's for my mom, alright? It helps her cope with everything that's gone on in our lives." Jane replied defensively.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I didn't mean to upset you. Sometimes my curiosity gets the better of me." Maura was genuinely apologetic and placed her hand on the teen's arm, resting on the console.

"It's fine. It's not like it is a big secret. Hell everyone at school knows my mom's an alcoholic." Jane says this as she picks up her shopping bag, getting ready to exit the car.

"Still, I'm sorry." Maura said.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, thanks for the ride." Jane got out of the car and went into her house. Maura sat there for a few more minutes realizing that Jane still wouldn't look at her.

Things were quickly getting messed up and whether Jane wanted to or not, Maura was going to find a way to address the impromptu kiss.

 **AN: So what did you guys think? Please let me know reviews are welcomed. Also I'm sorry for not updating sooner I have been moving house. P.S. happy thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates it.**


	5. Chapter 5

One Lifetime

 **AN: Sorry it's been so long guys I do apologise but here is chapter 5 I hope you like it.** **I can't take much credit for this chapter since** **Joanna Baird wrote most of it.**

Chapter 5

Paddy Doyle did as promised and replaced Jane's vehicle six days later with a dark blue Ford Mustang. She doesn't know what she would have done if Paddy had not intervened when Frank Sr. was trying to retrieve Angela and get her to go home from the bar. He had already grabbed and twisted her right arm and raised his hand as if he wanted to slap her. Paddy and two of his men stepped in and re-educated the elder Rizzoli out in the alley as to how to treat a lady. Most of all, the mother of his children. That was the reason Doyle considered himself the neighbourhood Peter Pan, taking care of those who couldn't care for themselves.

Three days later, Tommy was in trouble with both BPD and his local Parrish. Again, Paddy appeared and presented Angela and Jane with the bail money to keep Tommy out of jail til his trial came up for running over his priest.

Jane tried not to think about her 'arrangement' with Paddy, but in the long run it had kept her family safe. Therefore, she would be forever indebted. Doyle considered her the smartest Rizzoli kid, but she was also the eldest and he respected the way she cared for Angela in her current downward spiral with vodka.

Jane didn't know if there would ever be a way to get out of the Doyle operation, but she planned on trying as soon as she had stashed enough money for her upcoming surgeries. She was paid quite well for her services, as she obediently moved up the organization's ladder.

Jane was still slightly rattled from the shoot out and her arm was not healing very quickly. Her mother even noticed the way Jane was protecting the wrapped mass and hiding it inside her jacket.

"Janie, let me make you some dinner for once," Angela offered compassionately.

"I feel like Alfredo and that is a quick fix. Sit down and tell me about your arm."

Jane was a little flabbergasted that her mother noticed anything outside the living room walls. She had been planted in there for the last five months since Frank Sr. moved out.

It wasn't enough that her marriage had collapsed, but she hurled herself into the safety of a warm bottle and attempted to ignore the fact that her two young boys were now being raised in California by her sister. At least, she had Jane. But not really. She had remnants of Jane and the young man she was planning to become as soon as she could be approved for hormones.

How much of that was her fault? Maybe she had not been a good role model for the young girl. Jane was born and headed to the ball field mere months after she started walking.

Frank was constantly calling their daughter 'a freak of nature' even though physicians said based on whatever the family decided, it could be corrected surgically. Jane could go through life as either a girl or a boy anatomically. More than anything, her socialization was what would be affected.

Angela had spent an exhausting eighteen years, trying to protect Jane and her secret. For a while she went overboard encouraging femininity, but Jane just didn't latch onto it. She had two younger brothers and they made her a ball playing, mudslinging tomboy. Her interest in girls didn't help matters either. At that point, Angela gave up and kept her thoughts to herself and her confessions.

Jane sat her book bag at the foot of the stairs and started cleaning off the dining room table for she and her mother to sit down. She was trying hard to distract herself from the feel of Maura's hands on her, removing the glass from her arm earlier. Simultaneous she remembered Maura's gentle 'Take care, Jane" as she climbed out of the front seat and raced through the rain to get to her front porch.

"So when are you planning on going back to school? You can't hide at home forever." Angela asked Jane.

"Who cares if I go to school or not, Ma? It's not like I am going places when I am older. I work for Patrick Doyle and people don't just walk away from that without consequences."

When Jane finished the fettuccine, she stormed off to her room leaving her mother smiling like an idiot. Her daughter never got this emotional unless it was about another girl.

It was still early afternoon when Angela heard a knock at the door. She got up slowly and wobbled over to it. She had been drinking wine over the pasta with Jane and then restarted her afternoon drinking regimen.

She answered the door and was greeted by a very well dressed young woman, carrying an armload of notebooks.

"Miss Rizzoli," Maura asked.

Angela responded, leaning over into the doorway, so she wouldn't topple over.

"I'm Maura Isles, Jane's science teacher. I just wanted to check in on her with this extended absence and bring her homework, so she won't be too far behind when she returns."

Maura inhaled the pungent smell of alcohol as she walked past Jane's mother and into the house.

"She's upstairs, but be very careful. She is quite emotional right now. I think it has something to do with a girl, since it is only females that she gets worked up about or bent out of shape over." Angela walked back toward the couch and left Maura feeling guilty, because she thought she was the female that had Jane upset.

As she walked past the living room, she spotted over half a dozen empty bottles and more smells wafted out and took her over. She continued up the stairs thinking to herself _'if Jane is sick, who is taking care of her?'_

She paused as she reached the door and then began knocking.

"Ma, I don't know how the hell you got upstairs without falling on your ass but I am not in the mood to talk."

Jane swung her door open and froze. She was looking into Maura's eyes.

"Uh. Uh…what are you doing here?" Jane looked panicked as if she was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. A huge knot formed in her throat.

"Hello," Maura smiled gingerly. "I could ask you the same, but you just made a declaration you were not ready to talk."

Jane was what Maura would say since she has just busted her, hanging out at home. She was far from bedfast and sickly and she did owe her teacher an explanation for the ten days she had been absent.

"May I come in and sit down?" Jane remembered how proper Maura spoke and returned with "of course you may."

"That's a mountain of work you got there." Jane said.

"Well, we haven't seen you in a while. I had to throw something together to make up for the lab hours you missed out on."

Maura glanced around the room and saw that's Jane's room was very well decorated with silver/grey walls, a grey carpet and a black low down leather bed which was made up, but rumpled from where she had been laying on it prior to her arrival.

Jane sat down on the foot of her bed and gestured for Maura to join her.

Maura sat down, intentionally leaving a few feet of space between them.

"Jane, now that we are away from school, I have to ask you something."

Maura looked deep into the chocolate eyes beside her before breathing out slowly. "Why did you kiss me in the classroom that day?"

Jane looked down sheepishly and she took the folders from Maura and walked over to her white desk before answering. After she set them amongst the stack of empty coffee cups and half eaten burrito wrappers she turned to explain.

"I um kissed you because I wanted to and even though it gets me into trouble at times I do what I want when I want. I think you're hot and I know you think the same about me too so I thought why not because if I was wrong you would have slapped me but you didn't. Which I'm thankful for by the way." Jane explained.

"I know you probably never get rejected and I'm sorry I did but we were in my classroom, anybody could have walked in and caught us." Maura said as Jane took hold of Maura's hand.

"Well there's no one here to catch us now and did I mention you're hot like really REALLY hot." Jane said as she looked at Maura and started leaning in for a kiss but Maura placed her hand on Jane's chest.

"If we were to do this I need to know that nobody will ever find out." Maura said.

"I promise that won't happen." Jane said as she connected her lips with Maura's.

Both women move their mouths in sync with each other as their tongue's get to know one another. "Jane your mother is downstairs." Maura moaned when Jane bit into her neck, an affirmation that she would not be stopping.

"Ma, pffff. An Uzi could go off in the kitchen and she wouldn't stir, in fact that has happened once. Well it wasn't an Uzi I dropped a shotgun and it went off in the kitchen and blasted a hole in the ceiling while my mom was passed out in the living room. She never used to drink but this whole divorce thing is dragging her down the drain with it."

Maura wanted to apologize and console Jane, but Jane was undeterred. Not only had Jane gone without sex for several months but Maura was so fucking bangable that she couldn't wait to get inside her.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's back, drawing her in more closely. Jane continued to explore inside the silk blouse while Maura attempted to get comfortable.

Maura slipped her pumps off and drew her legs up onto the bed and Jane immediately ran her hand across a curvy hip. First down toward the doctor's knee and then up between the legs. She was pleased to find stockings and garters allowing easier access.

"Maura, let me take your coat off. I guess Ma should've offered downstairs."

"That's okay, I'd much rather you take it off me," Maura smiled sheepishly and reached to untie the belt. Jane rolled the coat off Maura at the shoulders and planted a few additional kisses.

"I need to tell you something, Maura." Jane said seriously.

"What is it?" Maura asked hoping Jane wasn't going to back out.

"Obviously you haven't been here very long so you haven't heard all the rumours about me yet. One thing people know about me is…. well um I have a little secret and it's been with me since birth. My parents didn't bother to do anything about it and I'll understand if you want to run away now."

"Jane, you wear boxers. Good grief, is that the deal breaker you are worrying about?"

"Not quite." Then with one sudden movement, Jane took hold of Maura's hand and pulled it to her, placed it on a complete erection inside the boxers.

"Dear God! Jane, from birth?" Maura felt up the shaft, giving the cock a gentle tug and then grinning.

"You okay with that?" Jane asked.

"Of course Jane now get in this bed already." Maura was down to her bra, panties and garters and crawled up to lay on one of the pillows and pulled the covers up over her chilled body.

Jane crawled up beside Maura peeling off her shirt as she went. They landed face to face and wrapped themselves around each other.

"I am guessing this is why I hear muffled voices whisper 'stud' when you walk up the hall at school."

Maura moved her hand onto Jane's hip and waited for Jane's next move.

"Well I don't want to seem like a sleezebag but I've been told I'm very good at what I do." Jane said as she smirked.

"Full of yourself much." Maura purred out.

Jane rolled over on top of Maura, shedding the boxers as she went. She planted herself between Maura's knees and made quick work of the garters and silk stockings. Maura leaned forward and dropped her bra behind her. The skin to skin electricity continued to grow as they ran their hands over each other.

Jane didn't even ask permission further. She took hold of Maura's ass cheeks, and began pushing against the wet mound to get inside it.

"You're quite big how did I not notice." Maura gasped as Jane filled her completely.

Jane started very gentle strokes and slowly started to build as she listened to Maura's breathing. Gentle purrs, became gasps which made a crescendo into guttural moans and Jane was unable to tell where Maura started and she ended.

"I won't break. I promise," Maura panted.

Jane couldn't hold herself back anymore. Every stroke sent Maura through the rafters and Jane was pretty sure her bed was leaving marks on the wall. She didn't care, because later they could laugh about their first time being in her childhood bedroom calling it a rite of passage.

Maura held back screams not wanting to disturb Angela, but with every pounding stroke inside her, she could feel Jane's balls smacking into her and it added to her excitement. She couldn't wait til later. She intended to suck on them and drive Jane wild similarly. She was beginning to dread that it was a school night and wanted her time with Jane to last as long as possible. Maura was drawing circles on Jane's back as she drove harder inside her and soft guttural groans grew into love cries as Maura peaked. Suddenly she clawed Jane's back, and pulled Jane against her as the orgasm washed over them both. Maura was smothered in sweat and Jane's boobs were placed perfectly for a pillow taking their height difference into account.

Jane didn't mind the talking, but what she wanted more than anything, now having banged out Maura's brains, was just to lay close and hold her. She hoped that it would connect them in a way that would keep the night from ending. They turned to lay on their sides, and scooted face to face. Maura was drenched in those magnificent chocolate eyes and Jane was mesmerized in the beautiful blue green looking back at her. They both enjoyed the quiet touching for a while. Jane ran her hands up and down Maura's back and Maura concentrated on Janes abs and then her ass.

Jane's alarm startled them both at 5:30 a.m. Maura went into a panic, because she usually started yoga by 5 a.m. and showered shortly after to begin her day.

Jane lay there in bed, trying to get Maura to remain and snuggle more, but Maura won the round and started to get dressed when a great idea popped into Jane's head. She got out of bed and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and nibbled on her ear.

"Before you go I want to show you why I get called stud." Jane whispered as she led Maura over to her bed and sat her down on the edge.

Jane started slowly kissing and licking her way up Maura's thighs and as much as Maura wanted to resist she just couldn't. When Jane finally made it to Maura's sex the honey blonde was already worked up when Jane made contact with her clit she howled out in pleasure.

"OH MY GOD JANEEEEEE."

Jane continued to lick, suck and gently nibble until Maura spilt her release onto Jane's face screaming as she came. Jane kissed her way up to Maura's face and all around it before she kissed her on the lips.

"WOW." Maura said and Jane chuckled.

They had actually talked for over an hour, somewhere between round three and four, and talked about what a fun, great sex-filled time they would have over summer when they could finally be seen as a couple. Maura reminded Jane that prom and other senior activities were on the horizon and that by all means, she should get a date and partake.

Jane was not very happy about it, but said she would think about it.

A long passionate kiss and Ms. Isles was on her way home to change into her school teacher outfit.

Jane climbed out of bed, extracted the mountain of folders Maura brought to her and began thumbing through them.

 **AN: So please tell me what you think reviews are always welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 6

One Lifetime

 **AN: So I can only apologise for the wait and hope you all are still with me on this story. One thing I need all your opinions on is the gender thing should I have Jane transition into a man or should she stay as she is? Please let me know in reviews or PM's but know one thing before you comment I am transgender and will not take any hate/abuse of anyone. Now please enjoy.**

Chapter six

After three hours of catching up on her schoolwork Jane decided to go out for a drive, on her way out the house she could hear her mom shouting drunkenly at the TV. She was just driving around when an idea popped into her head, an idea to take Maura out on a date. Jane pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled Maura, after a couple of rings Maura picks up.

"You're lucky I have a free period otherwise I wouldn't have picked up." Maura said.

"Well I'm glad you because I wanted to ask you something." Jane said.

"And what would that be?" Maura asked seductively.

"I wanted to take you out on a date, a real one. Where we go out and eat something and get to know each other properly." Jane replied.

"Jane I would love nothing more but what if somebody saw us?" Maura questions.

"It wouldn't be anywhere local Maura, somewhere outside of town. One of my favourite places to go it's really nice, so do you wanna go on a date with me?" Jane asks again hopefully.

"Okay do you want to meet there?" Maura asks.

"Yeah I'll text you the address and reservation time." Jane replies.

"Okay. I have to go now but I'll see you later." Maura said then hung up.

Jane continued to drive around Boston to kill time, she connected her phone to the car stereo and played music. Chris Brown ft. Tyga – Ayo started playing. She was driving past some shops when she realised she didn't have anything to wear for a first date, so she pulled up outside the shops she would have never gone to before. _'Only a woman can get me to go shopping'_ Jane thought to herself as she entered the clothes store.

After an hour and a half of browsing Jane left the clothes store feeling happy she managed to find something she actually liked and was sure Maura would like. She got back in her car and made her way home to get ready for her date with Maura, she had just pulled up in her driveway when her phone rang. It was Paddy Doyle.

"Hello." Jane answered as she pulled over.

"How's the arm Jane?" Doyle asked.

"Coming along." Jane replied.

"Good I have a job I need doing but it's not drugs. I need you to sit on a house tonight. This person is important to me so don't tell anyone anything." Doyle said.

"Sure no problem will they know someone's watching them?" Jane asked.

"Yeah they'll know, it's in Beacon hill so dress nice so nobody calls the cops." Doyle said.

"Okay text me the address and details." Jane sighed as she thought about having to cancel on Maura.

"I will and don't get out of the car unless you need to, I trust you Jane but I can't have anybody knowing the identity of this person." Doyle said.

"I won't let you down." Jane said as she hung up.

Jane rubbed her hand over her face thinking how was she going to explain this to Maura but at least her outfit wasn't going to go unused tonight. Jane got out of the car and took all her shopping straight to her room thank god her Ma was passed out or she would have a field day with this. She looked at the clock and knows that school has finished with one last sigh she calls Maura.

"Hello." Maura answers on the first ring.

"Hey it's me." Jane said glumly.

"You sound sad what's up?" Maura asks.

"Something really important has come up at work, I can't say what it is but it means I'm gunna have to ask for a rain check on dinner." Jane replied.

"It's okay I was just going to ring you to tell you that I wouldn't be able to make it to dinner tonight either. I'm really sorry." Maura said.

"It's okay seems like fate doesn't want us to go out tonight but I was really looking forward to it." Jane said.

"Maybe we could try again on Friday then at least we don't have school the next day." Maura said trying to cheer Jane up.

"I would love to." Jane said with a smile.

"I'm glad." Maura said more cheerily even though she was looking forward to tonight.

Doyle had rung her earlier practically begging her to stay in tonight and that he was sending someone in a dark blue Ford Mustang to watch over her for the night. She wasn't happy about it but Paddy wouldn't ask this of her unless it was really important.

"I wish I could talk to you some more but I really have to get ready for tonight." Jane said breaking the silence.

"Me too but you have to work but promise me you'll be safe. I know you do a dangerous job but still I worry about you." Maura said.

"I always try to as careful as I can, I promise." Jane said.

"Good I'll let you go get ready for tonight. Will I see you tomorrow?" Maura said.

"Yeah I'll be in school tomorrow." Jane said.

"Okay be safe." Maura said.

"I will, I'll see you tomorrow Maura." Jane said.

"Bye Jane." Maura said.

"Bye." Jane said and ended the call otherwise she would've continued to talk all night long if she could but she couldn't.

 **AN: So this chapter isn't as long as my others but it's a filler chapter to get us to the next one. I don't want to give anything away but Maura and Jane will find out about the Doyle connection soon. Please review it's the only thing that got me to start writing again.**


	7. Chapter 7

One Lifetime

 **AN: Gunna apologise in advance for dragging the description of Jane's outfit out but I had this image in my head and need to show you all what I imagined.**

Chapter seven

It was 4:30pm and Jane needed to get a move on if she wanted to be ready in time so she pulled out the trunk from under her bed she pulled out her trusty bulletproof vest and her 50. Caliber Black Desert eagle with silencer and a gun holster. _'god I'm gunna look like a cop'_ Jane laughed to herself but a second though popped into her head _'A cop would that be so bad?'_ She quickly shook the thoughts away and stripped down to her boxers and sports bra.

She put on her bulletproof vest double checking it was on securely before she pulled out her new black chinos and put them on, they were a perfect fit normally Jane had trouble finding pants that fit really well. Next she put on her Navy Blue Suede lace up shoes, then she put on a white T-shirt over her bulletproof vest and then put a grey slim fit shirt and did the buttons up. She attached her gun holster and then her knife holder filling each one with the designated weapon, she then put on a dark grey suit jacket and straightened her outfit out and turned to look in the mirror. _'Huh maybe there's something to this dressing up thing cos god dam I look like James bond or some shit'_ Jane thought to herself. She grabbed the silencer for her gun and out it in the inside pocket of her jacket and went to her draws and pulled out her Rolex and fastened it on her wrist one last thing before she was ready, the new light grey woolly overcoat that went down to her knees and would keep her warm in the car.

Jane looked down at her watch and noted it was time to leave she grabbed her phone and left the house in silence not wanting to wake her Ma and not draw attention from the neighbours but it's not like they'd say anything anyway. On the drive over to the Beacon hills house she stopped at a 7/11 to grab a coffee flask and she also filled it up knowing she's need the caffeine and warmth to make through the night. Soon enough she found herself parked outside the house on the opposite side of the street and killed the care engine and lights and began her night watch.

It was now 9pm and Maura finally decided to look out of the window to try and see who this person was who is meant to be guarding her. Pulling back the curtain slowly as not to draw attention to the movement, she glanced down the street until she spotted the car she was looking for a dark blue ford mustang. She tried to get a good look at the driver but due to the darkness it seems she would be left in the dark about the person responsible for her safety but she at least memorised the licence plate. Eventually she decided to go back to her nightly routine and not think about what lies outside as she sat down on the sofa, wine glass in hand she pulled out her phone and decided to text Jane.

 **M: How's your work going? Xx**

 **J: It's pretty quiet which is a good thing : ) xx**

 **M: That's good my nights quiet too, just relaxing with a glass of wine. Wishing you were here with me ; ) xx**

 **J: I wish I was too baby but this job I've got is very important it came straight from the boss :'( xx**

Jane and Maura texted back and forth until the early hours of the morning and both decided it was a night, Maura going to bed and Jane pretending she was going to bed. Jane picked up her flask and drank the last of the coffee just a few more hours and maybe she could nap in some of her classes.

Eventually Jane's night shift was over with no incidents which Doyle would be happy to hear about, this person whoever it is must be pretty important. Jane gave the area one last look around before she made her way to Frosts house because she had agreed to pick him up, on the way over she sent a text to Doyle to let him know everything went perfectly last night he replied by telling her a bag of money would be delivered to her house later on tonight. When she pulled up to Frost's house she piped her horn to announce her arrival before she got out of her car, grabbed her bag and walked into Frost's house. When she was inside she started stripping down to her underwear and carefully placed her things in a pile. Today she decided to wear; Light blue acid wash jeans with the bottoms tucked up, Red, white and black Adidas high tops, a Black t-shirt that says 'I'm not saying I'm batman, I'm just saying no one has ever seen me and batman in the same room' and a red zip up hoodie which she left open, to finish it off a red and black 'fuck bitches' snapback. She had just finished putting her work clothes in her bag when Frost made his way downstairs.

"Yo." Frost hollered.

"You trying to be extra black today Frost?" Jane said cracking a smile.

"There's no trying about it Rizzoli." Frost said as he patted Jane on the shoulder and made his way to the door.

Jane followed and just laughed and followed Frost to the car, once both in they make the journey to school.

"You look well rested." Frost said.

"Is that your nice way of telling me I look like shit?" Jane asked.

"Yes." Frost said laughing.

"Well for your information Doyle gave me an important job and it was an all-night thing, so today my lessons will be nap time." Jane said punching Frost in the arm.

Jane pulled into the school and parked in her spot she let out a long yawn before exiting the vehicle and following Frost. Once again they had been given timetables that synced up so they had every lesson together except gym but Jane never went to that anyway, their first lesson today was English AKA naptime for Jane. Both students made their way to class.

Maura was just arriving at the school since she had a free period this morning she parks next to a dark blue mustang and immediately thinks back to last night, this was the same type of car that was parked on her street last night the one responsible for her safety. She started to feel a little nervous Patty didn't tell her they'd be watching her during the day. _'This could just be a coincidence Maura besides just check the licence plate and you'll see it's not the same car'_ Maura thought to herself as she stepped out of her car and walked around to see the other cars licence plate **964 GM8** It was the same licence plate. There was nobody watching her and the car had a sticker in the back window to confirm it was a student's car _'Oh my god a student, it's a student! Calm down Maura Patty assured you that nobody would know her identity'_ Maura stepped away from the car and made her way to her classroom on shaky legs she had to call her father _'and then what Maura? Ask him who the student is and why the hell he has a teenager working for him.'_ Maura said to herself as she entered her classroom and pulled out her phone and quickly called Doyle the phone rang a few times before Doyle picked up.

"Maura how are you?"

"I'm fine but I just found out the person you sent to watch over me was a student at this school. A teenager no less."

"Well technically she's an adult…."

"She? Why would you have a young teenage girl working for you?"

"Maura it's not that simple and I don't want to have this conversation over the phone. How about I come over tonight and I'll explain it to you properly. Please?"

"Okay."

"Look I have to go now but I promise I will see you tonight."

With that promise in mind Maura hung up the phone and took a deep breath before sitting in her chair.

"Rough day?" Jane asked as she walked into Maura's classroom.

"Jane." Maura gasped in surprise and turned towards Jane.

"The one and only." Jane said as she sauntered towards Maura and then pulled her towards the supply closet shutting the door behind her.

"Jane what are you doing? Oh god." Maura moaned as Jane pushed her up against the door.

Jane grabbed Maura's waist roughly and started to grind into her as she kissed Maura hard on the mouth. Maura could feel Jane's hard bulge press against her causing her moan out more.

"We shouldn't do this here." Maura managed to gasp out.

"We shouldn't do a lot of things but when I saw you in this dress I had to make you mine." Jane said as she moved her hands up to cup and squeeze Maura's breasts.

Maura for her part moaned out before she grabbed at Jane's pants undoing the belt and pushing them down along with her boxers.

"Someone's eager." Jane teased as she pushed up Maura's dress and let out a chuckle when she saw Maura wasn't wearing any underwear. With that knowledge Jane slid her hand down Maura's gorgeous body before swiping her fingers through Maura's wet folds because of the pleasurable sensation it caused her Maura lost control of herself and pulled Jane's lips into a passion fuelled kiss biting down making Jane groan.

"Jane I want you to fuck me so hard that I'll feel you with every step I take." Maura panted out as she pulled Jane closer to her.

"If you insist." Jane said as she quickly thrust her cock into Maura.

"JJAAAANNNEEE." Maura screamed out in un-adulterated pleasure.

"Shit." Jane moaned out.

"God Jane harder." Maura moaned out.

Jane grabbed one of Maura's legs and wrapped it round her waist to get a better grip before she pounded into Maura harder causing them to make soft thudding noises against the door. Maura roughly pulled Jane's head to her neck and Jane needed no instruction on what to do next so she bit down hard on the spot where the neck and shoulder meet.

"Ummm yessssss." Maura gasped as she started playing with her own clit.

"You feel so fucking good." Jane grunted out feeling herself ready to explode and knew Maura was close too by the way she franticly rubbed her clit.

"I'm…..so….close." Maura gasped.

"You can let go whenever you're ready." Jane moaned.

"Jane yes….I'm gunna….." Maura managed to get out before all the breath expelled from her body and her mouth forming a 'O' shape.

Jane feeling Maura's tight walls clamping around her spilt her release with soft grunts and moans.

 **AN: So how'd you like this chapter? I promise Maura will find out about the Jane/Doyle connection next chapter What will happen? What will she do? And just a weird observation of mine that there has been no protection worn during sexy times anyone else notice that? Anyway hit me with reviews because I feeling a little like a review whore.**


	8. Chapter 8

One Lifetime

 **AN: So once again I can only apologise for the time between updates, I've been in hospital because of my bipolar and my co-writer has gone AWOL so anyway here is chapter 8 finally.**

Chapter Eight

Maura buried her face in Jane's chest as she tried to recover. Her face was hot and she trembled as she took hold of Jane's hands, intertwining their fingers. Jane lifted Maura's hand to her lips and kissed it gently before asking. "You okay?"

Jane extracted one of her hands and pulled Maura's chin up in order to look in her eyes.

"I don't know what we have seems to consume me whole, I completely unravel when I'm with you and have never been so taken with anyone than I am with you." Maura said.

She was feeling overwhelmed what she and Jane had just done inches away from her classroom there was a mix of afterglow, shame and regret as reality crept back in. Jane was still her student was she even 18 yet all these thoughts circling in her head and she hadn't forgotten about the mess with Paddy. It was hard to focus and look back into Jane's eyes as her own began to mist up, she hated being petite at a time like this it made wrapping herself around Jane and planting her forehead in the crook of Jane's neck difficult. Maura was totally ashamed that for a second the word DISTRACTION had landed in her brain. Is that all this was, a good- no, good was minimal and not even close to appropriate, a shockingly mind boggling, consuming great lay?

"Hey what's going on in that head of yours baby?" Jane said softly as she rubbed her thumb across Maura's palm.

"You're my student, I just had sex with a minor on school property. I'm risking my career and possible jail time by being with you and that worries me but it doesn't even come close to how I feel when I'm with you. The chemistry, the attraction and the pull I feel towards you pales in comparison to consequences that might arise. It's more than just sex between us and that's why I think we should talk we need rules or boundaries or something." Maura said still clinging onto Jane.

"Maura…this whatever it is with you is more than I can put into words. I can come over after school I just need to drop Frost off, you shouldn't be worried about jail time because I'm nineteen in a week. You're right though this isn't just sex for me either, I feel things for you that I have never felt for anyone before. I just want to make you happy and if rules/boundaries will do that then I am more than willing." Jane said softly pulling away from Maura kissing her softly.

"If you're turning nineteen shouldn't you of graduated?" Maura asked curiously but also relived that she wasn't sleeping with a minor.

"I missed a whole year of school when I was younger so I was held back to complete the year I missed out on." Jane replied trying not to remember why she had missed that school year.

"Why did you miss a year?" Maura sked softly noticing how Jane tensed up.

"I'll tell you sometime. So can I ask why no underwear Dr. Isles? Especially at school." Jane said playfully.

Maura pulled herself from Jane's arms as she explained a sneeze attack just prior to the student's arrival. She knelt to look in her gym Bag and extracted a champagne coloured thong.

"You bring underwear to school," Jane queried, teasing her.

"I keep an overnight bag at all times." Maura teased back.

Jane interrupted Maura with an "ooooooh..." and as she slid the panties on, Jane reached for her exposed ass cheek. Maura intercepted the hand and scolded, " No more. I mean it, Jane. At least not here. Besides, we have been in here the entire planning time. The bell is going to go off in about 10 minutes. And the bag is for the gym or running. In summer, I do 6 miles a day. I am not quite that disciplined during the school term."

Jane had reassembled herself while Maura spoke and realized something that had never happened before. This woman had gotten to her and she had been one breath from bellowing 'Oh God, Maura, I love you' in the last seconds of sex. Maura headed to the ladies' room and didn't bat an eye at the girl taking a last drag off her smoke. As soon as she entered the stall, and seated herself, she started a short meditation exercise in her brain to regain focus.

 **Breathe.**

 **School.**

Maura heard the 2nd bell ring for the very first time in her career, the teacher was going to be tardy.

 **Breathe.**

 **Jane.**

 **Dammit.**

 **Breathe.**

Students began filing into the room and Frost grabbed his usual seat by Jane. He knew she had been up all night for surveillance, so he attributed her frazzled state to lack of sleep.

"How are things at home?" Frost asked.

"Pretty much the same. My mom still yells at the TV, thinking it can understand her." Jane replied sadly she really needed to help her mother get better.

"I'm sorry Jane." Frost said sincerely

By now, the teacher's absence was clear and it gave one of the loudest pricks in school the opportunity to mouth off.

"Oh yeah, she totally wants me and I will be banging her soon for sure. Probably from the back." Jackson was loud enough for most of the class to hear.

"You talking about your mom again Jackson because I'm pretty sure nobody wants your dick, Jackson, you just think they do." Jane hollered at him not only was he a prick but he was in a rival gang which unsettled Jane a bit.

"Shut it, Rizzoli. Trust me, Ms. Isles wants me," Jackson retorted.

"What makes you so sure," Jane questioned, trying to supress her rising ire when she realized he was speaking about Maura.  
"The way she looks at me with her bedroom eyes, telling me to come fuck her," Jackson replied.

"Oh really?" Jane questioned.

"Why else would she offer to tutor me privately, huh? I'm telling you today is the day Ms. Isles is gonna' ride me so hard, she'll be limping."

Jackson's smug arrogance pushed Jane over the top. Before she knew what had happened, she had launched across the row and he was pinned to the floor.

"You're the one who's going to be limping if you don't shut your mouth, motherfucker." Jane growled.

"I dare you to..."

Maura walked back in the classroom and both students jumped into their seats. Throughout the class, Jackson was giving Jane dirty looks for embarrassing him in front of everybody. Five minutes before the bell went off to signal the end of class, Jane had an idea and stood up. She wanted to put a stop to this before it left the classroom.

"Ms. Isles," Jane called out.

"Yes, Jane." Maura said.

"I have something I'd like to share with you and the whole class." Jane walked over to Jackson, as she spoke. Maura was shocked and Jackson red faced when she grabbed him by his stupid, frilly mop head and dragged him to the front of the class.

"This, everybody, is a dickhead and I really don't like him, so here's my advice to you Jackson. Apologize," she seethed through her clenched teeth.

Jackson's face landed on Maura's desk, breaking his nose and causing blood to spray everywhere.  
Jackson knelt on the floor holding his nose and groaning while Maura stood there in disbelief. Half of the class was shocked and the other half looked mortified.

"Next time I tell you to shut up, Jackson, just shut the fuck up." The bell rang and students bolted for the door, but Maura stopped them as she reached for her phone.

"We need the nurse and the principal. I have seven witnesses to an assault in my classroom." Pause. "No, we're safe. I don't need security. I am only following protocol to fill out an incident report." Maura was thankful for such a small senior group in this class. Nine students, two fighting and seven stunned onlookers.

"Barry, Keith would you mind setting up a circle of chairs at the back of the room. Then everyone take a seat. The principal and I will conduct interviews up here. Miss Rizzoli, you will be first," she mouthed firmly, choking back tears.

Maura tugged Jane by the arm and over to a corner by the filing cabinet before whispering angrily. "What the hell Jane? Did you think because we have something going on that I wouldn't follow protocol? You broke his nose Jane that's assault I can't cover this up for you Jane. I feel like I don't even know you and this incident right here is why we need rules and boundaries."

"Maura you don't understand I'm really not the bad guy here but I guess you're right you **really** don't know me. The guy's whose face I just smashed in had verbally raped you bragging to everyone that her was gunna bend you over and shove his dick in you so hard you'll be limping. You were worried about you career earlier in case people found out well Jackson over there would be telling everyone that you sucked his dick and took it like a bitch. All I did was defend you….." Jane said cutting herself off she really didn't know what else to say of course she was always the bad guy.

"Jane." Maura said but she couldn't say anymore because the principle had arrived her made his way over to Maura and Jane.

"Rizzoli guidance councillor clearly you need it." The principle barked.

Maura wanted to talk to Jane she couldn't believe what she'd just been told maybe she was too harsh on Jane but she couldn't cover this up maybe if the assault wasn't so serious but Jane looked hurt when she said I'm not the bad guy, her eyes pleading Maura to believe her.

Jane detoured for an iced coffee, hoping the caffeine would jolt her into making some sense of the day. Oddly, her thoughts went to Paddy Doyle. He would absolutely kick her ass if she got arrested for assaulting a high school student. She would be of no use to him and then there would be no one to look after her mom. She would rot in jail at least Doyle had the principle in his pocket he would make this go away. Jane stopped outside the guidance councillor's office and remembered the last time she was here could the day get any worse? When she arrived at Mrs. Baxter's office, the counsellor scowled.

"Get caught in traffic on the way from the second floor, Jane? Ms. Isles called to give me the 411. Apparently, you are making the news? Wanna' tell me about it?"

"Fuck No." Jane replied.

In the classroom, Maura was getting more frustrated. She knew kids protected their friends and she also realized high schoolers were addicted to social media. Half saw it, but didn't hear, or half heard. Or heard profanity, chose not to look up. She had written half a dozen hall passes, and chose to speak to Barry last.  
She wondered for a split second how Jane was feeling. It still made no sense to her. Every teenager alive uses profanity unless they are enrolled in Catholic school. Good God, why did she allow these kids to get to her? Kids. Suddenly, Maura felt even worse. She had earlier that morning chastised Paddy for employing a teenager and somehow, she had managed to turn Jane's life upside down, a teenager. Perhaps she was no better than her mob boss father. While Barry rearranged chairs back to a normal row, Maura quickly texted Jane. My house 4 ish. I will text you the address later.

Frost wasn't sure he could show Dr. Isles the damning footage of both assaults. If it saved Rizzoli's ass, then he would have to and deal with the consequences. He just didn't want to make things worse.

"Dr. Isles, I have the utmost respect for you, and I need to show you something. Otherwise, normally, I would not have had my phone out, but this is too important."

"0kay, go ahead, Frost. What is it?"

He liked that his teacher referred to him using his last name the way Jane did. For a moment, it felt familiar and he felt important to them both. Maura seated herself beside him, but he could not bring himself to endure the fiasco again. He handed Maura the phone as he turned the volume up. Maura really hoped whatever she was about to see would help Jane on the school front. As far as they were concerned as a couple, that would be another matter completely. Did she want to spend her life with a woman like this?

"He really said all that I am beyond words" she sputtered. Maura felt filthy and ashamed. She looked down and then looked away as she returned the cell phone to Barry's waiting palms.

"You know Jane isn't really an angry person but I guess if someone was talking about my woman like I'd do the same." Frost said of course Jane hadn't told him about her and Maura yet but he knew what was going on.

"She told you?" Maura asked.

"No she hasn't said a word but I figured it out, I won't tell anyone if that's what your worried about. Jane's family and family look out for each other, I'll always have her back and I guess I have yours now too." Frost said.

"Thank you Frost." Maura said relieved but she didn't think Frost would tell anyone anyway.

"You shouldn't be too hard on Jane Ms. Isles she'll get punished for this incident it wouldn't be fair for her to get chewed out twice." Frost said hoping he could smooth somethings over for Jane.

"What do you mean she'll be punished the principle has swept it under the rug." Maura asked.

"Her boss he's a nice guy but he won't be happy with Jane, you see Jackson is part of a rival gang and Jane's actions could have bad consequences if Jackson decides to retaliate." Frost said trying not to reveal too much, he didn't know how much Jane had told Ms. Isles.

"What consequences?" Maura asked worriedly.

"I honestly couldn't tell you that." Frost said.

"Thank you for telling meal this Barry, I mean Frost. If you could please send that video to my private e-mail." She handed Frost a small piece of paper with her e-mail address on it.

"Sure." Frost said as he took the paper and left the classroom.

It was only the first lesson of the day and Maura needed Jane's arms around her badly she decided to go find Jane.

"So you don't want to talk, what do you want to do then?" The councillor asked Jane.

"Leave and never come back." Jane said but mumbled out the last part.

"This isn't a prison you're free to leave anytime you want but you'll never sort your issues out if you don't talk about them." Mrs. Baxter said.

"The fuck you care about my issues? They don't affect you, they don't involve you. I'm not gunna sit here and give you my poor little life story, everyone can get fucked for all I care. I don't need anybody and nobody needs me so you should all just leave me the fuck alone." Jane shouted as she picked up her chair and threw it at the wall leaving a hole in the plater.

By this point Maura was standing in the doorway shocked at what Jane had shouted and when she threw her chair. Jane turned around and froze when she saw Maura standing in the doorway but she quickly got over it and tried to leave but Maura stood in her way.

"Jane." Maura pleaded.

"Not now." Jane said back and walked away.

Maura wasn't about to let this go so she followed Jane until they were outside in the carpark there was a black SUV and four guys in it. One of the men got out and said to Jane.

"The boss wants to speak with you now."

Maura watched as Jane got in the car and it drove of she heard what that man had said then remembered what Frost had told her. Jane's boss wasn't going to be happy with her, Maura was worried about Jane but there was nothing she could do now she'd just have to wait until Jane came over later.

Four o' clock could not come soon enough. Unfortunately, it came and went without so much as a call or text from Jane. Maura put away the cold cut and cheese tray and topped off her wine glass.  
She intended to put on loungewear, but she did not want to 'be the distraction', so she stayed in her gym clothes. She was thankful she'd had them at school after the broken nose splattered across her silk blouse. They had to talk and not just...fuck, or make love. What was going on between them?  
Maura finally had some free time to consider what the other woman meant to her and the effect she was having in her life, at first Maura was agitated and then bordered extremely pissed off. It occurred to her that maybe something was actually wrong but even late people call. A no show was pretty rude. Maura wondered if she had judged Jane too hastily. Certainly after Barry Frost clarified Jackson's intentions with their teacher, she could see why Jane pounced upon him and pounded his face to the desk. 'Apologize' was what she had demanded from the punk, seething through gritted teeth.

His comments had been crude and frankly, if they had not been in a school setting, she would have felt assaulted and called 911. The entire day had been a pain in the ass, except for the very beginning. Still that 'closet quickie' created the avalanche to follow. So where the hell was Jane? Maura emptied her first glass of wine as she replayed the video in her mind. Maura needed to tell her that not only had her video gone viral as 'Superjane,' but she was sorry she ever doubted her. Still, chivalry noted, Jane could not respond like a jealous boyfriend.  
Maura's heart was breaking more as the evening wore on. Normally, she would have consoled herself with a half bottle of wine. She remembered Frost's words from earlier that day. This was too important and Jane was too important for her to stay mad very long, but the anger and jealousy had to be addressed if they were going to continue as a couple. Prom was two months away, and Commencement would follow a month later. Then they would be free of prying eyes. For now, she would text Jane again and wait to be heard from. A week til Jane's birthday. Perhaps Maura could plan a nice evening on Friday for them to unwind. A private surprise party, she contentedly smiled. Maura started to feel queasy and realized with all the drama of the day that the morning fruit and yogurt she had for breakfast would not carry her all day.

 **AN: So thouhgts? Let me know if your still with me guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

One Lifetime:

 **AN: So it's been a while...Sorry. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter nine

Maura Isles would never admit to anyone that she cried herself to sleep. Even more so, she refused to admit that a teenager was getting to her. Not only had 'soon to be nineteen' year old Jane Rizzoli 'gotten to her but truth be told, she owned Maura. Or maybe Maura owned her. Maura had forgotten what this felt like, to be so enamoured, adored and yes, loved. Not since Celeste, a college professor twice her age Maura had never felt this secure in loving someone back.

Teenage rage, hormones and frustration aside, Jane Rizzoli was fiercely loyal, had a beautiful smile, twinkling eyes and adorable dimples. Maura had no idea as to her physical strength until she splayed Jackson open. Wrestling with her in bed, Jane did not overpower Maura in a hurtful way. If anything, the teacher wanted to draw Jane out of her shell, as both a friend and lover. Truth be told, the younger woman probably didn't realize her full potential in the world yet. Jane's confidence, ferociousness and fabulous abs were born out of the necessity for self-preservation. Her tenderness and timid laugh were an absolute treasure to Maura and a turn-on.

If memory served, Jane had already made love to her from behind the night she spent at the Rizzoli's. They were spooning, snuggling on the verge of sleep and Maura could feel Jane peppering her shoulder blades with light kisses. Maura turned her head to draw Jane's tongue in for a proper kiss and the younger woman was almost embarrassed.

"I didn't wake you, baby, did I?" Jane whispered softly

"Mmmm, no, and if you do, it's okay." Maura replied sleepily.

A moment later, the kiss ended and Jane tugged on Maura's lip playfully. "Maur-, I can't get enough of you. Would it be okay if I..." Jane sheepishly asked permission, as she pressed her rock hard midsection against Maura's inner thigh.  
Perhaps, it was not jealousy solely that warranted breaking Jackson's face open. With his vulgarity, he had done the unthinkable and tarnished Jane's memories with Maura from that first night.

The sleep had not been restful and her crying sporadic. Maura glanced at her clock and it was 5:40am, too late to start yoga and too early to try Jane's phone again. Her nausea remained and she wondered if the high drama was creating it. She had about twenty minutes to call off work for a sub and she was torn between thoughts of chai tea, egg drop soup for her stomach and back to that first night.

Jane gently finding the way inside her and within minutes, Maura begging for more. They changed positions without interruption and collapsed after Jane banged her brains out, broke her open against the headboard.  
Decision made, Maura was going to call off sick, start the tea and soup and console herself in most likely a cold shower. She mumbled, "Thanks, Rizzoli, ..." as she was now frustrated and heading to the shower first.

Maura was just about to jump in the shower when her phone rang, she considered ignoring it but she hoped it might be Jane. She hoped Jane had good explanation for not coming to talk to her yesterday evening but Frost's words rang in her head "Her boss is a nice guy, but he won't be happy with Jane. Jackson is part of a rival gang and Jane's actions could have bad consequences if Jackson decides to retaliate." She hoped Jane didn't get in too much trouble. Maura walked into her bedroom and picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID it was Paddy, with all the worrying about Jane she had forgotten that her father was meant to come see her but he didn't.

She hesitated for a moment before she answered the call.

"Hello." Maura said.

"Maura, it's me I need your help something's happened, we can't go to a hospital." Doyle rushed out.

The tone of Doyle's voice snapped Maura awake.

"What type of injury am I dealing with?" Maura asked as she started pulling on clothes and searching for her medical bag.

"Stab wound." Doyle replied.

"Okay whatever you do, don't pull the knife out and apply pressure around the wound. How much blood are they losing?" Maura asked as she got into her car and started driving to the docks.

"Not enough to lose consciousness." Doyle replied.

 _ **YESTERDAY…**_

"The boss wants to speak with you now."

Jane willed herself not to look back at Maura standing in the school parking lot as the car pulled farther and farther away. Jane knew she had screwed up attacking Jackson. Not only because he was part of a rival gang. Consequences be damned, there was no way she would allow anyone talk about Maura like that. Even if nobody knew about the relationship between she and her teacher, she wouldn't let him degrade Maura.

When it was all over, Maura had dragged her off to the side. She could see the anger and disappointment in her teacher's eyes. But there was no way for Maura to fully understand what Jackson said and the reason Jane launched an assault.

Watching the scenery pass by, Jane thought back to seeing the guidance councillor again after so many years had passed. She didn't have anything personal against the councillor, except she knew way too much about Jane's life and her past. There was no way in hell she would ever talk to that woman again. It was too risky, the councillor might bring up the memories Jane worked so hard to forget.

Pulling up to the docks, Jane prepared herself to get chewed out. She knew Doyle wouldn't be too harsh with her. Still with all the emotions from school still swirling around in her mind, she'd have to just shut up and take whatever the consequences. She wasn't in the mood to argue. She was still in the mood to pummel someone's face.

Walking into the warehouse, Jane could see Doyle and a few of his men lingering. Something was in the process of going down tonight.

"So, what's with you trying to start a fight with a rival gang, Rizzoli?"

Doyle inquired, and as he walked over to her, he swatted her shoulder in an almost fatherly way, the way a father would after a kid comes home from a school yard scuffle.

"I didn't break his face, because of the gang rivalry. It was because of something unrelated to work," Jane acknowledged.

"I don't care if it's personal, or business. If you have issues with rival gangs, you come to me. You cant just go round beating every punk who upsets you. Sometimes you have to just take it on the chin and be smart about retaliation. Now why did you break this guys face," Doyle questioned roughly.

"He was talking real nasty about our new teacher. She's something else, Paddy. She has this pure, genuine, kindness about her. He just wanted to violate, assault and disrespect her. Some people deserve to keep their innocence. God knows, we didn't have that luxury." Jane's reply held so much sincerity and passion Doyle knew he couldn't be too harsh with her.

Everyone knows when Rizzoli's passionate about something, she is a force to be reckoned with. Doyle chuckled, bowed his head in respect and motioned for her to follow him.

"Well, luckily for you, Jane, I sorted this mess out. I even made a good deal with it, so you're going to pick up some product and for the love of God, Rizzoli, put on some of that famous charm I'm always hearing about," Doyle chided as he left Jane to sort out the pick up.

Shortly after, Jane and her crew were driving to the meeting point in Jamaica Plain. Jane didn't mind doing a pick up, but picking up from Jackson, the guy who she publicly beat a few hours ago, was not something she looked forward to. Not only was there having to see him again, she had to attempt be charming towards him. At the very least, civil. Jane and her crew pulled up to park and Jackson was already there, looking absolutely fucking smug. His face mangled, but still, he looked fucking smug. Jane took a calming breath and looked at her crew.

"Let's do this," she said, as they all got out of the car and walked towards the other crew.

"Finally," Jackson breathed arrogantly, as Jane stood in front of him.

"Product?" Jane retorted.

Jackson looked at one of his boys and nodded his head. His boy brought over a duffel bag and opened it to show the product. Jane looked, making sure it was all there before she motioned for Braden to pick up the bag. He picked it up and walked back to the car to stash it in the trunk. Jackson's crew got in the car, as did Jane's, leaving the two leaders staring at one another.

"Nice face." Jane said as she turned to leave.

"Rizzoli, one more thing before you go." As Jane turned toward him, he took a step closer to her.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Don't ever lay a finger on me again." In one swipe, he pulled a knife and thrust it into her abdomen.

Jane stopped breathing. The sound of the world went away, as she realised she'd just been stabbed. Quickly, she covered the wound with her hands and looked Jackson square in the eye.

"Who's the bitch now, Rizzoli!" Jackson shouted out as he punched Jane in the face causing her to crash to the floor. Then he looked down at Jane and smirked,"Pathetic." He muttered and spat on her. Jane's crew appeared instantly and would have throttled him. He could see them coming towards him, and quickly jumped in his car and sped away.

She didn't know if It was her life flashing before or what, but all she could think about was Maura until she saw her blood on the ground. The blood loss, though minimal, was leaving her body cold and heavy. Pain was starting. It would be a permanent stain on the concrete even when the blood was washed away. Would this be the moment that defined her life, changed it irreparably, ended it even? She knew this life came with it's risks and she accepted them gracefully. Til now. A woman loved her that she would do anything for. But all she could see was the broken, hurt look on Maura's face when she last saw her at school. She was not ever going to get to explain. A moment later, she was unconscious.

 _ **PRESENT...**_

Maura drove towards Paddy's HQ at the docks, taking deep steadying breaths she realised she was about to get a glimpse of her fathers world and not the sheltered versions he's shared with her. Mentally she was going over everything she knew about stab wounds and what she could do the help in the most effective way. Paddy didn't tell her who she'd be treating, but she guessed she'd find out when she got there.

She pulled up at the docks and saw Paddy waiting for her at the entrance. Maura got out of the car and went to the trunk to get out her supplies. Doyle walked towards his daughter and immediately blurted,

"Maura, thank god you're here, she's this way." Doyle ushered Maura into the warehouse.

"She? As in the female student at my school." Maura questioned as she and Paddy walked further into the warehouse.

"She's through here." Doyle said avoiding the question as he opened a door for Maura.

Maura looked around the room and noticed two men who were covered in blood and pale as ghosts. Next her eyes landed on the figure lying on a table. She rushed over to girl ready to help in any way she could, but when she rolled the girl over, she froze. There was both panic and shock, as she gasped "Jane."

Maura had a load of questions but her first priority was keeping Jane alive. She went to work immediately on the wound.

 **AN: I hope you're all still with me, pleas elet me know what you think.**


End file.
